


Клетка для розы

by ka_mai



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Клетка для розы

– Поцелуй меня, Невеста-Роза, – приказывает Сайондзи.  
Химемия поднимается на цыпочки, целует – беззастенчиво, умело.  
Сайондзи переводит дыхание – и привычно бьёт Невесту-Розу по лицу. Она придерживает очки.  
– Тряпка. Дрянь. Шлюха, – цедит он. Химемия смотрит снизу вверх коровьими глазами и молчит. Она заранее согласна со всем.  
Как жаль, думает Сайондзи, что не на чем раскалить печатку и заклеймить её грудь, её лоб. Чтобы все знали. Как жаль, что Сайондзи даже не курит.  
– Поднимись. Раздевайся, – приказывает он.  
Химемия заливается краской и медленно, деревянными движениями расстёгивает блузку. Сайондзи понимает, что это профессиональная игра, но не может не восхищаться тем, насколько природно у Химемии выходит изображать скромность. Желание. Покорность.  
И верность.  
– Распусти волосы.  
Химемия чуть колеблется, но повинуясь яростному взгляду вынимает из причёски с десяток заколок. Как она может прятать эти длинные тугие локоны? Они как шёлк сквозь пальцы... Хотя нет, пусть лучше прячет.  
– Танцуй для меня, Невеста-Роза, – приказывает Сайондзи.  
Да, здесь. В школьной оранжерее с прозрачными стенами, средь бела дня, чтобы каждый, кто посмеет смотреть в эту сторону, увидел. А так как настоящей тебя, дорогая Химемия, нет, ты – то, что мы заставляем тебя делать. Так танцуй для меня, Невеста-Роза.  
Она танцует. Оставив на столе ненужные очки, оставив ненужные сомнения, она танцует вальс с невидимкой. Шагает беззвучно, протягивает кому-то руки. Тяжёлые волосы скользят по смуглой коже, то и дело скрывая за полупрозрачной завесой округлые очертания бёдер, и узкие ладони, и маленькие тёмные соски.  
Какая же эта сука красивая.  
Сайондзи ловит её во время оборота, прижимает к себе горячее тело, шепчет в ухо:  
– Кричи для меня. Кричи для меня... Анфи.  
Но даже когда Невеста-Роза кричит, глаза её остаются пустыми.  
Сайондзи не знает, можно ли это изменить, но отпускать – о нет, отпускать он её не намерен.


End file.
